


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 4: Natalie Portman vs Kat Dennings

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fourth match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 4: Natalie Portman vs Kat Dennings

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 4: Natalie Portman vs Kat Dennings**

Natalie Portman enters the arena and steps inside the octagon. The Thor actress is welcomed by her fans. Natalie blows a few kisses to her fans and casually walks to her corner. It doesn’t take long for Kat Dennings to step inside the octagon and she greets her fellow Thor actress. The two seem very friendly with each other, even though they are about to fight each other.

 

The two meet each other at the center of the octagon and wish each other good luck. The bell rings and the fight begins. The two actresses are of similar height and Kat outweighs Natalie a bit. The biggest difference between the two is the size of their front assets. Natalie is completely outgunned by Kat’s 34DDs.

 

Natalie knows that Kate will try to use them against her, so her strategy involves her agility. Natalie throws a kick at Kat’s body and hits the side of Kat’s body. The smile leaves Kat’s face and it turns serious. Kat charges Natalie trying to grab her opponent, but Natalie jumps to the side and Kat grabs nothing but air. Natalie quickly throws a kick at Kat’s back and pushes her opponent against the mesh.

 

Kat lets out a grunt as her face connects with the chain mesh. Another kick from Natalie hits her in the back and presses her body further against the mesh. Kat turns around only to get kicked in the guts this time. Kat gasps for air and when she looks up Natalie’s fist is an inch away from her face. With a loud smack it slams into her face. Kat is getting furious and launches herself at Natalie using the mesh.

 

Natalie sees it coming and takes a step to the side, but leaves one leg standing. Kat trips over Natalie’s extended leg and tumbles to the canvas. Kat rolls over onto her back and sees that Natalie is standing a few inches away from her. Natalie beckons Kat to stand up and Kat scrambles to her feet.

 

This time Kat waits for Natalie’s attack and as Natalie tries to kick her again, she grabs Natalie’s leg. She pulls her opponent towards her and slams her fist into Natalie’s face. As she releases Natalie leg her opponent drops to the ground. Kat jumps after Natalie, but she quickly rolls away and Kat hits the canvas instead with her knees.

 

Both are standing on their feet within seconds and face each other at the center of the octagon. Kat tries to punch Natalie, but as soon as she tries to move in range she gets low kicked by Natalie. After every kick Natalie backs up a bit and Kat is getting more frustrated by the minute.

 

“Stop fucking running and fight me!”

“If you want me come and get me Kat!”

 

Kat once again charges Natalie and it’s exactly what Natalie wants. With a spinning high kick she sends Kat to the canvas. Kat is feeling a bit dizzy from the kick against her head and wobbles back on her feet.

 

“You don’t look to well Kat.” Natalie taunts her fellow actress.

 

Kat turns to face Natalie and swings to the side from the kick she just received to her body. Kat extends her arms and places them against the mesh. She pushes herself upright, but is forced against the mesh by Natalie’s next kick.

 

“FUCK!” Kat yells as she is pressed against the chain mesh.

 

Natalie applies more pressure on Kat’s back and Kat’s Double-Ds are being squashed against the mesh.

 

“You fucking bitch, my poor boobs!”

 

Natalie smirks at Kat’s comment and keeps digging the heel of her foot into Kat’s back. Kat screams as her breasts are being flattened against the chain mesh. The people at the front of that side are having a spectacular view of Kat’s rack and unfortunately for Kat those fans belong to Natalie. They cheer loudly as Natalie tortures her bosom.

 

Natalie removes her foot from Kat’s back and takes a few steps back. Natalie runs towards Kat and drives her shoulder into Kat’s back. The busty brunette gets pressed even deeper into the mesh and she lets out a loud moan. The mesh bends as far as it can and Kat’s boobs are squashed against the mesh.

 

“It seems that my fans are enjoying the view.” Natalie whispers into Kat’s ears.

 

Natalie pushes herself away from Kat and prepares to drive her shoulder into Kat’s back. She charges the brunette, but this time Kat uses the mesh to bounce back. The two collide and the back of Kat’s head smashes into Natalie’s face. With a loud scream Natalie falls to the floor. The octagon is spinning for Natalie and she can’t prevent what happens next.

 

Kat dive bombs onto her, driving her elbow deep into her tummy. Natalie gasps for air, as all the air is forced out of her lunges. While she bends forward from the impact, Kat swings her left fist into Natalie’s head. Her head rocks from side to side before dropping to the floor. Kat mounts her opponent and drops her ass on Natalie’s bosom.

 

A loud gasp comes out of Natalie’s mouth. Followed by a scream as Kat bounces up and down her rack. Kat grabs Natalie’s arms and pins them to the side of Natalie’s body using her legs. Natalie squirms underneath her trying to free herself. Natalie however knows that she is pinned down and at Kat’s mercy.

 

“Fucking bitch look at what you have done to my babies.” Kat cups her breasts and shows Natalie the marks that the chain mesh left behind on them.

“You are going to fucking pay for this!”

 

Kat rams her fist into Natalie’s face and Natalie’s head bounces up and down the canvas. Natalie wants to beg for mercy, but Kat unleashes a barrage of punches to her unprotected face. Natalie’s face receives punch after punch and slowly she starts to black out. Kat notices that she is one punch away from finishing her rival.

 

“Not like this bitch, you are going to apologize to my babies.”

 

Kat hops back and her ass lands on Natalie’s abdomen. Natalie gasps for air while her head leaves the canvas. Kat grabs the back of Natalie’s head and pulls her upwards. She holds Natalie’s face in front of her two Double-Ds.

 

“Kiss them bitch!”

 

Natalie looks up at Kat with tears in her eyes and begins to plant soft kisses on Kat’s boobs.

 

“That’s right Nat, kiss them like you mean it.”

 

Natalie plants her wet lips just above the fabric that contains the twins. She moves from one side to the other and back again. Kat forces Natalie to kiss her boobs for over a minute.

 

“That will do bitch, now it’s time for me to end this.”

 

Without warning Kat pushes Natalie’s face between her twins and Natalie squirms for several seconds before passing out.

 

Kat Dennings is the winner of the fight by KO Breast Smother.

 


End file.
